El Convenio
by Harisha
Summary: De los muchos que entraron al fuerte de Lucian, solo uno sobrevivio. Kraven, quien no solo fue recompenzado por crear el gran incendio sino por volver con evidencia de la muerte del lider lycan; la piel marcada, cortada del mismíso brazo de Lucian. O no


**EL CONVENIO**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada (obviamente) por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Inframundo._

* * *

Kraven apenas prestó atención al caballo que relinchó inquieto bajo sus piernas, absorto como estaba en contemplar el fuerte de Lucian, escondido junto a los demás bajo el cobijo de las sombras que los poderosos arboles del bosque que les rodeaban les ofrecían.

- Atacar de día – pudo oír algunos caballos a su derecha que alguien bufaba – Es una locura –

- Por eso no se lo esperan – fue la respuesta que dio fríamente – No esperan que ataquemos a plena luz del día –

Si es que a aquello se lo podía llamar luz, pensó Kraven, echándole una ojeada a las gruesas y grises nubes que cubrían por completo el cielo.

– Vuelvan a sus grupos – ordenó a los diez capitanes que se encontraban a su lado - A mi señal atacamos -

Observo como los jinetes bajaban sus cabezas en una leve reverencia antes de alejarse, dispersándose entre las líneas de guerreros.

Aguardaron en silencio durante no más de un minuto, antes de que su voz explotara en el aire;

- ¡Ahora! – ordenó.

Soltando un feroz grito de guerra, el ejército corrió y cabalgó, hacia las impenetrables paredes del enemigo.

Kraven cabalgó a la cabeza, incapaz de poder retenerse. Había encontrado el escondite de Lucian. Se le había confiado una campaña con la posicion de comandante para hacer que aquellos animales desaparecieran. Ningún lycan se esperaba un ataque vampiro, y menos aun un ataque vampiro a aquellas horas. Todo era perfecto. Al acabar con los lycans y Lucian, sería más que reconocido entre los vampiros; pasaría a la historia.

Sin embargo, la respuesta lycan no se hizo esperar ni unos segundos. Bramidos y una lluvia de flechas, que nacían de detrás de la protección del muro y morían en las primeras filas de hombres y jinetes, cayeron sobre ellos.

Kraven tiró con fuerza de las riendas de su montura, que relinchó con fuerza y se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros, logrando frenar la carrera del animal. El resto de su ejército no aminoró ni un ápice, y pasó a su lado a toda carrera. Ante los ojos del comandante, los soldados vampiros caían inertes al suelo bajo el ataque de los arqueros enemigos.

- ¡Arqueros, respondan fuego! – oyó el bramido de un capitán.

Vaciló unos instantes, sabiendo que continuar presagiaba su muerte. Recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, para vio que metros más adelante ya había comenzado la lucha; lycans y vampiros se despedazan sin piedad por igual.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el fuerte de Lucian, y notó que los enormes portones de este se encontraban abiertos de par en par. Del fuerte salían centenares de sus enemigos.

¿Cómo podían ser tantos? ¿Cómo había respondido tan deprisa? ¿Se habrían enterado? Era imposible que estuvieran preparados para un ataque. Pero, allí estaban, millones de enemigos armados hasta los dientes, haciéndolos pedazos.

Mientras su montura se removía frenética, Kraven observó sin perderse detalle como ambos bandos se mezclaban y destrozaban, como cada vampiro era superado en número, un vampiro por seis lycans.

Habían perdido. No había nada más que hacer.

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea antes de espuelear a su caballo con fuerza para salir volando en dirección contraria, esquivando guerreros de su propio bando en la carrera.

En su huida, un lycan hirió gravemente a su caballo, el cual cayó al suelo inútil ya. A cambio, Kraven tomó la vida del lycan. Sabía que a pie se vería obligado a tener que tomar parte de la batalla con más frecuencia, cosa que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Al elevar la vista de su victima, observo el campo de batalla. O la masacre.

En la tierra yacían cadáveres, y los pocos vampiros que habían sobrevivido se encontraban viviendo sus últimos segundo, siendo más que superados en cantidad por el enemigo.

Sin duda, aquella campaña había sido un fracaso, notó con dolor. Había perdido valiosas vidas, y su posición. Aquel error era imperdonable.

- El último vampiro – silbó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kraven se volteó sorprendido y asustado, para encontrarse con un par de burlones ojos verdes.

- Lucian – murmuró sin aliento.

Lucian le sonrió levemente antes de desenvainar la espada que llevaba en el cinto, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

- Vamos, vampiro -

Temeroso, Kraven le imitó, aun mas aterrado al sentir como a su alrededor el resto de los lycans se agrupaban para observarlos luchar.

Lucian fue el primero en atacar, rápido y feroz. Kraven se defendió lo mejor que pudo de aquel ataque y de los que le siguieron con dificultad, lanzando alguna que otra estocada en vano cuando le era posible. Llevaba las de perder, lo sabía, siendo él más bien un diplomático que un diestro guerrero, como lo era Lucian mismo.

Apenas podía creer que había imaginado ser capaz de llevar la cabeza del lycan al Consejo.

Y sus temores incrementaron en cuanto su arma voló de sus manos por el aire.

Trastabilló, cayendo al suelo de espaldas, sin quitar sus ojos del filo enemigo que apuntaba a escasos centímetros del cuello.

- Patético – escupió Lucian tras el eco de las risas de los lycans.

Aterrado como estaba, Kraven fue incapaz de sentirse ofendido.

- No me mates – balbuceó torpemente.

Las oscuras cejas de Lucian se arquearon mientras las carcajadas sonaban con aun más fuerza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó entre divertido e incrédulo.

- No me mates – repitió el vampiro.

El líder lycan se unió a su sequito, incrédulo.

- Tenías que ser vampiro para ser tan cobarde – rió con sorna.

- Por favor – continuó suplicando Kraven – Haré lo que sea –

Todo atisbo de diversión desapareció en los ojos de Lucian, que le miro calculadoramente.

- Lo que sea, ¿eh? – murmuró para si, pensativo, antes de mirarle esperando la respuesta.

El vampiro dudó durante unos instantes.

- Lo que sea, si – decidió finalmente.

- Lo que sea – saboreó la respuesta mientras la comisura de sus labios se levantaban levemente y su vista se perdía en la lejanía, antes de volver a enfocarse en el vampiro – Es simple, soldado… -

- Kraven – dijo rápidamente.

-… Kraven – el lycan rió entre dientes ante una broma que solo el pareció encontrar antes de continuar – Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener tu boca cerrada –

Kraven asintió mientras observaba como, sin cuidado, Lucian se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura para tirarla al suelo y, de un tirón, se arrancaba una de las largas mangas de su camisa.

- Hoy, amigo Kraven, - sonrió al mencionar su nombre, divertido – es el día en el que mi muerte ha llegado –

Y antes las sorprendidas miradas tanto del vampiro como de los lycans, Lucian pasó con rapidez su espada por su desnudo brazo. Un alarido y gruñido escaparon de entre sus apretados dientes, pero Kraven le ignoró. No podía dejar de mirar tanto el sangriento pedazo de piel que yacía en el suelo como la herida que, con una mueca de dolor, Lucian se encontraba intentando de vendar con la deshilachada manga que acababa de arrancarse.

- Hoy – articuló el líder lycan – acabas de asesinarme –

Kraven parpadeo incrédulo, incapaz de moverse del suelo, libre del filo de la espada de Lucian.

- No puedes llevarte mi cabeza como prueba, lo siento – intentó bromear – Pero puedo darte mi marca… la marca de Viktor… supongo que con eso y con mi repentina desaparición bastara como para que te crean –

Con temblorosas manos, Kraven tonó la aun tibia piel.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Lucian permaneció un instante en silencio mientras ataba su improvisada venda, considerando si hablar o no.

- No ser buscado – respondió.

- Así podrás trabajar más tranquilo en como matarnos a nosotros y "revivir" para acabar con los Ancianos del consejo – agregó Kraven.

- Si te molesta, puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo – agregó Lucian con un tono ligero y hasta rozando lo amable.

El vampiro no respondió. Sin nada más que decir, el lycan le dedico una mirada, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

- ¿Y yo qué gano? –

Lucian frenó sobre sus pasos, para voltearse lentamente y encontrarse con la calculadora mirada del vampiro. Notó con interés que todo temor en los ojos de Kraven había desaparecido.

- Además de seguir con vida, vampiro, estoy seguro que mi muerte te dará el pasaje a un importante puesto entre los tuyos – bromeó con sarcasmo antes de mirarle con dureza – Que no te… -

- Y una pacifica relación con los lycans, espero – le interrumpió Kraven, exhibiendo sus colmillos en un sonrisa – Planeas acabar con los Ancianos, y en cuanto lo hagas, alguien tendrá que tomar su lugar, y, ¿sabes? me gustaría no tener que lidiar con molestos y pulgosos perros en mi reinado -

Lucian no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

- Espero que recuerdes este día, entonces – respondió el líder lycan antes de voltearse hacia su sequito sobreviviente - ¡Al bosque del este! ¡Rápido! – les ordenó.

Sorprendidos, los lycans obedecieron con recelo, incapaces de creer lo que acaban de prescenciar.

- Vete ahora, Kraven – ordenó Lucian al vampiro antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su fuerte.

Tomando su espada del suelo, obedeció, corriendo a toda prisa hacia el bosque del que había salido.

Observó desde el resguardo de los arboles como unas negras nubes de humo ascendían del castillo en llamas hacia el oscuro cielo, antes de dirigir su vista a la solitaria figura de Lucian que se alejaba a toda carrera del fuerte, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los suyos.

Una vez que le perdió de vista, sacó de su bolsillo la piel del lycan. Sonrió par así mismo, comenzado a narrarse a si mismo la historia de cómo entre todos los vampiros que habían entrado al fuerte, el había sido el único en salir con vida, asesinando al gran Lucian y, para exterminar con el resto de los suyos, incendiado el fuerte lycan.


End file.
